The present invention relates to an optical disk apparatus which suppresses an external shock.
In recent years, light weighting and thinning in optical disk apparatus have been developed. Particularly, in a thinned optical disk apparatus typically of 12.7 mm or 9.5 mm in thickness and mountable on a note-sized personal computer, external shock may easily cause vibrations to an internal device on which an optical pickup is mounted, so that there is a fear of adversely affecting the performance of the apparatus.
To solve the problem, for example, there is proposed an optical disk apparatus in which convex rails are aligned laterally on inner surfaces of both right and left sides of a loader chassis at top of which a clamper is provided, concave grooves formed in both surfaces of right and left sides of a tray (drawer) on which the optical disk is mounted are slidably engaged with the convex rails whereby the tray is fit inside of the loader chassis so shat the tray can be inserted into or ejected from the apparatus, and an energizing means for energizing the tray toward the opposite side wall is integrally formed in the inner surface of a side wall of loader chassis to thereby suppress pitching and rolling of the apparatus upon insertion or ejecting of the tray. Refer to, for example, JP-A-2011-18416.
There is proposed an optical disk apparatus in which when a tray or drawer is at a storage position, a depression spring provided on a side surface of a chassis depresses the tray in a horizontal direction to thereby suppress the vibration of the tray. Refer to, for example, JP-A-2008-117432.
Referring to, for example, JP-A-2007-226961 there is proposed an optical disk apparatus in which a side pressure projection part is provided at a rear end of a guide rail, and a side pressure reception part is provided in a rear end corner of a tray (drawer), and when the tray is inserted into a casing of a drive, the side pressure projection part depresses the side pressure reception part to thereby lock the drawer.
Referring to, for example, JP-A-2007-149279 there is proposed an optical disk apparatus comprising a tray and a frame which can reciprocally guide the tray between a disk load and unload position and a disk reproduction position, in which the frame includes an anti-vibration means which engages with the tray loaded at the disk reproduction position to suppress vibrations of the tray.